Vuelta a casa
by Raven Harkinian
Summary: A meses de su viaje y de su ultima aventura, el joven héroe se cuestiona que camino tomar ahora. Las dudas invaden su mente respecto a su cruzada personal. Tal vez es tiempo de cambiar de idea y seguir las señales que se le ofrecen para llegar a su destino.


_¡Aqui estoy de nuevo!_

¡Esta vez con una historia de mi fandom favorito, y de mi pareja favorita!

_¡Muestro aqui un LinkxZelda con mucho orgullo!_

Es muchisimo mas suave que todas las historias anteriores, bastante inocente y más bien como un tierno romance dada la situación en la que los he puesto, pero es que no podia quitarme esta idea de la cabeza.

Espero les guste, ¡disfrutenlo!

The Legend of Zelda no me pertenece, todos sus derechos reservados a Nintendo y Shigeru Miyamoto

* * *

¿Cuánto ha pasado ya? Probablemente cerca de tres meses, o por lo menos Verdaderos tres meses, hasta ahora no sabe cuánto realmente se pasó encerrado en ese ciclo temporal de tres días que creía lo iba a volver loco.

— Espero que al menos no me haya afectado solo a mí y que en otros lugares hayan pasado años en realidad.

Murmuraría para sí mismo el pequeño héroe. Vistiendo sus inconfundibles ropajes Kokiri, cargando tras su espalda el Escudo de Espejo y la Espada Gilded.

Montando sobre su fiel Epona, quien soltaría un relinche como respuesta al comentario de su jinete, haciendo sonreír al joven.

— Tu tampoco quieres eso, ¿verdad, Epona? ¡Imagina que por pasar tanto tiempo atrapados en el mundo de Termina ahora los potrillos de tu edad ahora sean dos veces más grandes!

La pequeña yegua agitaría su cabeza con un quejido, sacándole una carcajada al rubio.

— ¡Sabia que tú me comprenderías!

La verdad es que, aunque a Link le perturbaba como había ocurrido el flujo del tiempo fuera de Termina, no era la mayor de sus preocupaciones. Viendo a su alrededor y encontrándose con NADA de civilización era lo que lo tenía incómodo y algo frustrado.

— Hemos recorrido varios bosques, aun sin llegar a pueblos o ciudades, mucho menos reinos… —murmuraría esa última parte en voz baja, regresando luego a su tono de voz normal al seguir viendo los alrededores — Pero aun así no hay ni un rastro de Navi…¿Qué debería hacer, Epona?

Miraría a la yegua en busca de la respuesta, aunque sabía que no obtendría ninguna concreta más allá de que su compañera le regrese la mirada.

— ¿Debería continuar? O…

El joven se tensaría unos momentos, sintiendo una extraña pulsación proviniendo de su bolsa de objetos, la única razón por la que puede cargar tanto armamento y aun moverse con facilidad.

Curioso, hurgaría en su bolsa siendo atraído por esa pulsación, y cuando toma el objeto del que proviene, sentiría que es una de las tantas mascaras que obtuvo. Por un instante se asustaría, pensando que esa sensación mágica proviene de la Máscara de la Fiera Deidad; pero se tranquilizaría poco después, recordando la energía oscura que la poderosa mascara emana, siendo muy diferente a la sensación actual.

Al sacar la máscara, podría ver que se trataba de la máscara del blanco puro con un símbolo trazado que asemejaba de algún modo a dos personas.

— ¿La máscara de las parejas?

Se preguntaría Link observando el objeto de gran valor sentimental, no pudiendo evitar recordar a las dos personas que simbolizaban para él.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formaría en los labios del joven, habiéndose detenido aun sobre su montura, podría mirar la máscara que lleva en su mano y recordar lo que paso para obtenerla, realmente no fue en si una gran recompensa dado que particularmente no le ayudo en su aventura…casi ninguna mascara lo hizo a decir verdad. Cada una representaba el hecho de que pudo ayudar a alguien con su problema, y sus usos eran más bien triviales, con sus ligeras excepciones.

Pero esta sin duda es la que mayor valor tendría en lo sentimental, sin contar claro las tres mascaras que contienen las almas de tres pobres víctimas inocentes.

— Lo único malo de haberme ido tan pronto es que me perdí la boda de Kafei y Anju…al menos así habría visto la verdadera apariencia de Kafei, y no me quedaría con la imagen mental de que no era mucho más grande que yo.

La idea le parecía un tanto risible honestamente, pensar en esa pareja cuando uno de ellos tenía la apariencia de un niño era algo extraño, pero sabía que todo se debía a la maldición que Majora había impuesto sobre él.

— Pero, ¿qué quiere decirme?

Cuando se cuestiona, otra nueva pulsación lo recorrería, pero esta vez una que no puede confundir, llevando su mano a una bolsa particular colgada de su cinturón, sacaría el objeto más valioso para él, un tesoro prestado de manos de alguien muy importante, que lo haría sonreír con nostalgia.

— Zelda…

Teniendo en su otra mano la Ocarina del Tiempo, vagamente el joven héroe pensaría en que de algún modo no es tan diferente de Kafei aun si ahora ya es un adulto casado. Él de algún modo también es un hombre en el cuerpo de un niño, habiendo vivido en un tiempo alterno donde llegaba a la mayoría de edad, para luego regresar en el tiempo a su infancia; no importa cuanta magia de use, es una experiencia que no se borraría de su memoria.

El joven de pronto parpadearía un par de veces, mirando de reojo hacia la máscara blanca en su mano derecha, y luego de vuelta hacia la Ocarina en su mano izquierda.

Meditándolo un poco, un adorable sonrojo se apoderaría de sus mejillas, mirando al cielo y exclamando.

— ¡¿Qué se supone que están intentando decirme?!

Oh pero él lo sabía, no era tan ingenuo, sin embargo; ¿debía hacer caso de esa señal? ¿No era suponer demasiado? ¿Las diosas estaban usando la máscara de la unión para decirle que debía ir con su otra mitad? ¡¿Y que esa otra mitad era la Princesa de Hyrule?!

— ¿D-Debería…?

El chico avergonzado bajaría la cabeza, como si hubiera alguien de quien tuviera que ocultar el rubor que invade su rostro, a pesar de que en medio del bosque solo Epona sea su compañía.

¿Cómo se supone que se tome esto?...Aun cuando era realmente un niño, y recién conoció a la joven princesa, su pequeño e inocente corazoncito había dado todo un vuelco ante la bella niña a la que encontró en los jardines del castillo. Pero en ese entonces no sabía que era.

Entonces ocurrió su aventura y fue encerrado siete años en un sueño profundo, solo para despertar con la misión de salvar a los Seis Sabios y a Hyrule. Aunque lo que más permanecía en su mente era Zelda, la pequeña princesa, debía encontrarla, debía salvarla…grande fue su sorpresa cuando supo que estuvo todo el tiempo tan cerca de él.

Mayor fue su sorpresa cuando acabo por descubrir que la bella niña se había convertido en toda una hermosa mujer. Habrá estado dormido siete años, pero había pasado lo suficiente como para entender lo que era la atracción, aun si de hecho jamás la sintió por nadie que no fuera ella, que no fuera Zelda; y cuando todo había terminado, antes de que ella lo regresara a su época original, por fin lo descubrió.

Se había enamorado de la Princesa Zelda.

Y aun después de partir de Hyrule en busca de su compañera de viaje, aun después de todos estos meses, sin importar que este en el cuerpo de un niño, ese es un sentimiento que no lo ha abandonado.

¿Sera esa la señal que le están dando? No es solo la Máscara de las parejas, es la Ocarina del Tiempo, un precioso regalo de la joven princesa.

¿Realmente estará indicando que Zelda es su otra mitad y debe ir con ella?

— ¿Qué debo hacer?...

Se preguntaría el muchacho, mirando los objetos y luego mirando hacia adelante, pensativo respecto a la decisión que deberá tomar en este instante.

_— Aunque no paso mucho tiempo, siento que te conociera de toda la vida._

El recuerdo de la voz de Zelda lo sorprendería un poco, abriendo ampliamente sus ojos y sin poder evitar un rubor en sus mejillas al pensar de nuevo en su despedida.

_— Nunca olvidaré los días que pasamos juntos en Hyrule._

Link apretaría un poco sus ojos agitando un poco su cabeza, tratando de aclarar su mente. No es que tratara de olvidar a la princesa, pero no estaba seguro de si era buena idea. Nada le decía que tenía una oportunidad con la heredera al trono del reino.

_— Y estoy segura de que llegara el día en que nos encontraremos de nuevo._

Manteniendo sus ojos cerrados guardaría ambos objetos en el lugar de donde los tomó, tomando las riendas de Epona una vez más.

_— Gracias, Link…Adiós…_

Soltando un grito, el joven agitaría las riendas de su yegua dando la orden de galopar rápidamente, teniendo el héroe la expresión oculta por su cabello y las sombras producidas por la luz contra su cabeza. Dirigiéndose así al destino que decidió.

* * *

No podía creer que enserio había decidido venir hasta aquí, que una vez más estaba en este lugar.

Pero así era, frente a él estaba el lugar con el que había soñado tantas noches, aun desde antes de saber que había más allá del bosque Kokiri.

El puente abierto, dándole paso a los visitantes a que entren al mercado, la ciudadela del castillo de Hyrule.

— He vuelto…

Murmuraría el rubio sobre su fiel montura, mirando aun con cierta fascinación el enorme muro y la entrada a la ciudadela, tratando de calmar sus nervios, su respiración, y de comprender una cuestión que lo invade desde que tuvo las murallas a la vista.

— …¿Por qué no me siento en casa?

No lo entendía, es cierto que tal vez no haya vivido del todo en el pueblo del reino ni nada parecido, pero estaba seguro de que Hyrule era su hogar de alguna manera. Se fue no solo porque quería encontrar a Navi, que tendría que catalogar como una misión fallida; sino que también porque sabía que el Bosque Kokiri ya no podía ser considerado su hogar, siendo el un Hylian que con el paso de los años crecerá, a diferencia de los verdaderos miembros de la raza Kokiri, que permanecerán eternamente como unos niños.

Entonces ¿Por qué no siente que ha regresado a casa al pisar la tierra del reino y estar frente al puente que da a la ciudad?

Soltando un suspiro ante la duda, se bajaría de su montura en un rápido movimiento, girándose luego de que esta frente a Epona para palparle la cabeza.

— Creo que no será una buena idea que entres conmigo, con la posible cantidad de gente que habrá ahí dentro, ir a caballo será incómodo para los dos.

La potrilla soltaría un relinchido de frustración, seguramente ante la idea de tener que quedarse a esperar, por lo que Link sonreiría con ligera pena.

— Lo lamento, Epona, pero de verdad creo que es mejor para ti si no entras. ¡Tratare de no tardarme mucho!

De nuevo resoplando, el animal se acercaría bajando la cabeza para darle un ligero golpe con el hocico en donde tiene la Ocarina del Tiempo. Luego mirando a Link con lo que parecía ser sarcasmo en sus ojos…si es que realmente un animal podía mostrar semejante cosa en su mirada.

A pesar de todo, el joven entendería lo que le quiso decir…o al menos un poco. Juzgando por el sonrojo que invade su rostro y el como ahora le habla con ligera indignación.

— ¡¿Y eso que se supone que significa?!...—miraría hacia otro lado murmurando en voz baja— Tampoco es como si pudiera quedarme todo el tiempo con Zelda…

Un ligero golpe en el estómago por parte del hocico de Epona lo haría reaccionar de nuevo, a quien miraría con el ceño fruncido.

— Oh vamos, ¡no te pongas así! Puede que ni logre entrar, si quieres ver a galopar por ahí. Te divertirás así, ¿no?

Mirándolo unos momentos, el animal solo se daría vuelta, y comenzando a mover las patas empezaría a trotar para algún punto de las planicies de Hyrule, siendo observada por Link; quien suspiraría cuando ya está hasta cierta distancia.

— A veces me pregunto qué hacia Epona mientras yo estaba en los Templos, o incluso dentro de los pueblos.

Decidiendo no darle más vueltas al asunto, se giraría de nuevo hacia el puente, y tomando un respiro, seria ahora el quien avanzara a paso firme hacia el la ciudadela del reino.

* * *

Y tenía razón en pensar en que haber entrado con Epona habría sido problemático.

¡Esto es un gentío!

No recordaba ni una sola vez en que hubiera tanta gente corriendo de aquí para allá. Si las personas supieran lo que él hizo, llegaría a pensar que predijeron su llegada y querían recibirlo como a un héroe.

Pero no; el viaje en el tiempo previno de que todos supieran de sus hazañas así que nadie tiene idea de quién es él. Y nadie parece estarle prestando atención al niño armado de traje verde.

Tampoco es como si fueras a notar a un niño de metro y medio entre como cien personas recorriendo el lugar.

Lo más raro es que no parece haber nada especial, como si fuera a venir la realeza o hubiera un festival. Parece que simplemente la gente está muy activa entre los puestos de mercado y pasando la tarde en la zona.

Comenzando a caminar entre las personas para no impactarse con nadie, esquivaría a una que otra para poder atravesar todo el mercado, queriendo llegar hacia el sendero que lo llevara al castillo.

Aunque una vez que está ahí, se detendría cerca de las hierbas que están contra la pared, pensativo y meditando.

Otra vez tendrá que esquivar a todos los guardias para entrar, dado que para ellos será solo un niño con armas con intensiones desconocidas.

Vaya, parece que no ser reconocido como Héroe también tiene sus desventajas en algunos casos.

Recordando algo muy especial en una situación similar, abriría sus ojos al reaccionar, llevándose la mano a la bolsa que carga en su cinturón, sacando luego de unos momentos un objeto que sin duda le será de mucha utilidad para este caso.

* * *

— A veces te adoro Mascara de piedra.

Susurraría suavemente un escurridizo niño quien caminaba, aunque con tranquilidad, de forma sigilosa, teniendo su rostro cubierto por una máscara casi deforme, con un ojo más grande que el otro solo formados por dos puntos, y una línea en la parte inferior asemejando una boca.

Pasando cerca de los guardias del castillo era claro que no podían verlo gracias a la magia de la máscara; sin duda eso le facilitaba las cosas para llegar a donde quería.

— _Solo espero este ahí —_pensaría mientras se va acercando a donde se encuentra el jardín donde conoció a la Princesa del destino.

Y un sonido peculiar lo detendría en el lugar, haciendo que levantar las orejas para ponerse atento, aun sin quitarse la máscara por si acaso algún guardia decide revisar más de lo que acostumbra.

Luego de unos momentos de estar escuchando atentamente aquel sonido, podría identificarlo.

— _Un harpa…_

Apenas piensa eso, empezaría a correr para poder entrar al jardín del castillo, deteniéndose lentamente poco después de observar a la figura que estaba sobre los escalones en el extremo opuesto del lugar.

Ahí estaba.

Tan encantadora y preciosa como la recordaba, ya fuera su mente de niño o su mente de adulto.

Esta vez no tenía ese lindo sombrero que ocultaba su cabello. Dejándolo ligeramente suelto, aunque aparentemente con casi todos sus mechones sujetados en su nuca, a excepción de los dos que caen frente a sus orejas, más cortos que cuando la vio de adulta, al igual que el resto de su cabello que apenas le cubría la nuca.

Verla ahí, sentada tan elegante, sujetando el arpa en su brazo izquierdo y moviendo sus dedos de su mano derecha por las cuerdas, teniendo una expresión relajada con sus ojos cerrados…

Sentiría una vez más ese vuelco en su corazón que tuvo cuando la conoció.

No sabía qué hacer, o que decir, pero sabía que los agujeros de la máscara ahora estaban resultando una molestia porque le bloqueaban parcialmente la vista de la princesa, quien aparentemente seguía metida en su propio mundo musical tan relajante.

Decidiendo que quería hacerse notar, se llevaría la mano a la cara, sujetando la máscara para removerla de su rostro mientras habla.

— Me pregunto si es suerte o el destino que te encuentre aquí.

Sonaría una mala nota junto a un pequeño grito de sorpresa por parte de la princesa, lo que ocasionaría una divertida sonrisa en Link, mostrando sus dientes. Viendo como la chica llevaba sus ojos a él, teniendo los suyos ampliamente abiertos.

— L-Link…

Murmuraría la rubia, aun mirándole fijamente con ese gesto de estar impactada. La fija mirada después de un rato apenaría al niño, quien se llevaría la mano a la nuca y se frotaría sonriendo ahora un poco avergonzado.

— Lo siento, Zelda, no fue mi intensión asustarte…

Escucharía como el metal del arpa choca con el piso, y lo siguiente que sabría es que el cuerpo de la princesa impacta contra el suyo mientras ella se aferra a su cuello, dándole poco tiempo para reaccionar, lo que lo haría dar un par de pasos hacia atrás, pero lo suficiente como para retenerlos a ambos y no caer al piso de espaldas.

— ¡Link! ¡Eres tú! ¡Realmente eres tú!

Saliendo poco después de su sorpresa, el joven sonreiría y rodearía el torso de Zelda con sus brazos, correspondiendo su afectivo gesto al sentir como se le aferra aún más del cuello, escondiendo un poco su rostro entre su hombro y su cabeza.

— Je, Zelda…parece como si no me hubieras visto en siete años

Su pequeña broma personal le sacaría una risa a la princesa, quien todavía estaba aferrada a Link, hablándole desde esa misma posición.

— Tonto…¡no te imaginas lo mucho que te he extrañado!

Aunque sonaba como un reclamo, su tono de voz era demasiado alegre y afectivo, claramente estaba feliz de que estuviera de vuelta.

Lentamente la rubia alejaría su cabeza de ese escondite que se había hecho, para poder verlo a los ojos, mostrándole a Link sus hermosos ojos azules que en estos momentos se encontraban húmedos, haciendo que el héroe sonriera con ternura, cosa que sería respondida por ella.

— Bienvenido a casa, Link.

Por unos segundos abriría sus ojos un poco más de lo normal, procesando las palabras de la joven. Mirando hacia abajo para observar sus cuerpos aun abrazados, cuando alza de nuevo la mirada, notaria que Zelda lo está viendo curiosa, probablemente por su reacción.

Bienvenido a casa…

Ahora…ahora si se siente de vuelta en casa, aquí ahora que esta con Zelda y ella misma le ha dado la bienvenida, definitivamente siente que ha regresado a su hogar.

Ampliando notablemente su sonrisa, volviendo a mostrar sus dientes y con sus ojos cerrados, le respondería a la que considera su Otra mitad.

— He vuelto a casa, Zelda.


End file.
